Finally
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: The cast of So Random! have a discussion about Sonny and Chad's incessant fighting. While in the hall outside of the prop house, Sonny and Chad have a "conversation" of their own.


**My first Sonny with a Chance fanfiction and it is a one-shot, so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

It was another normal day at Condor Studios. Sonny and Chad were, once again, arguing for a reason that no one knew about.

"UGH!" screamed Tawni Heart. The pretty blond that belonged to the cast of So Random!. "This is getting so, freaking annoying! They have been doing this since the day that they met each other!" She began to pace around the couch in the prop house on the So Random! set, ranting about Sonny and Chad's incessant arguing.

"Yeah," a tiny voice spoke from the sarcophagus. Zora popped her head out from behind the door. "But, you do realize it is there way of flirting, right?"

Tawni abruptly stopped her pacing. "WHAT! Are you mental, Zora?!?!?!?!?!"

"Uh, Zo. I think what Tawni is trying to say is that, um, I think that they are just fighting like normal?" Nico added, actually quite unsure of his answer.

"I know what I am talking about, guys," Zora said climbing out of the sarcophagus. "I am the one that is in the vents all day, and you can't tell me that you don't remember about what the whole world almost saw when y'all went on Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith," she said sitting down on the couch with a smug and self-satisfied smile on her face.

"You, know," Grady finally spoke up from the edge of the slide where he had been sitting. "She has a point."

"Yeah, but, um...., well, fine! I give up!" exclaimed Tawni in a defeated tone of voice and plopped down in a chair.

"See. Now, all they have to do is tell each other that they like each other, and all of this stupid arguing will be over. Then, we can all finally have peach and quiet around here!" exclaimed Zora in an enthusiastic voice.

Meanwhile, outside of the prop house where Chad and Sonny were arguing early, they had calmed down and were breathing heavily and facing each other.

Sonny was closer to the wall than she was when the argument had begun. Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember why they were arguing in the first place. Chad was about 6 inches away from her face. Her cheeks were flushed with a light pink, but she didn't know whether it was from the argument or Chad's close proximity to her face. She looked up and stopped at Chad's eyes. She had never noticed that they were so blue before. His eyes were such a crystal, clear blue that Sonny felt that she could drown in. Her eyes unconsciously drifted down to his lips. She felt herself want to just lean forward that little bit of space that was left between them and press her lips to his.

Chad was in the same position and thought process. He was looking into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. They were so big and innocent. He loved them. He also loved her lips. He just wanted to lean down and press his lips to hers. He wanted to hold her and tell her why he started fights with her all the time. He wanted her to be his and only his, and he would make sure that is what was gonna happen.

"Sonny," his voice was a soft and husky whisper because he was still trying to catch his breath.

She looked back up at his eyes and began to drown in his expression. His eyes were relaxed, and they had a unique sparkle in them that she hadn't seen before.

That was when she was happy and shocked at what happened next. Chad leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Sonny's. The kiss was gentle and soft. Chad was nervous and scared at what he did. He was about to pull away and apologize for what he had done until Sonny came out of her shocked trance and began to kiss him back. She slid her hands up his muscular arms, onto his shoulders, and around his neck. He settled his hands gently on her waist. They didn't hear the door to the prop house open behind them and didn't hear Tawni scream, slam the door shut, and run back into the prop house and scream that Chad was attacking Sonny with his lips. Zora laughed at her. Slowly, Sonny and Chad came back to the real world and separated from their kiss. Chad stared into Sonny's eyes, and she stared right back into his.

"Uh.....wow," Sonny barely whispered she was so out of breath, not from the previous argument but from the kiss.

Chad smiled lightly. "Sonny, I have liked you from the first time I saw you in the cafeteria that first day. I, now, believe that I love you. I love you so much that it drives me to the near brink of insanity."

"Chad, I love you, too. I do. Even when we fight all the time, I love you."

They both broke out into goofy, love sick smiles and wore them on their faces for the rest of the day.

Back in the prop house, Zora was gloating to Tawni.

"See. I told you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Zora said in a sing-song voice while skipping around the couch where Tawni was sitting.

Tawni had her arms crossed. "You know what, whatever! I am going to pretty myself in the mirror."

She stomped out of the room and looked at Sonny and Chad as she passed by. When she got past them she whispered, "Finally."

* * *

**There it is! I hope you like it! So read and review! :)**


End file.
